Matterhorn
Matterhorns attack by charging at an enemy and ramming with their horns. They are also capable of jumping over obstacles while in pursuit. They have a short aggro range and won't charge unless they see an enemy. If the enemy moves out of range, the Matterhorn will lose interest. Tactics Tips & Attacks The tactics for all classes are generally the same. One thing you must be aware of as you face a Matterhorn is any obstacles behind you. If an obstacle is close, the Matterhorn will ram it after passing through you and bounce back into you when you are no longer protected. Be sure to leave enough room or, if it's not available, jump forward causing the Matterhorn to turn before hitting the obstacle. Aeronaut Best plan of attack seems to be to attack it from short range and let it run through you while you are immune from harm. Then just turn around and repeat until the Matterhorn is no more. Alternatively you can play it more aggressively and shoot the Matterhorn and charge through it yourself, or less aggressively, especially if you experience lag issues, and jump up as the Matterhorn charges through your previous position. Ferric Matterhorns are quite easy for Ferrics. Best tactic is to slash them when they come at you and then walk through them while they are hit. Turn around and repeat. You know that they are about to charge when their eyes turn pink, that's a good time to slash. It is also possible to ram them back using the rolling attack (Press the down arrow key on hard ground then press S) Crag The easiest way to kill a Matterhorn is to stick to a wall just above its reach and hit it when it charges. If there is no wall, just jump over it when it charges and hit it with a downward blow. You can also attack it when it charges so it runs through you and repeat after it turns around. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Matterhorn: *This Mimic aggressively patrols its territory. It charges after intruders, leaping over obstacles in the way. First Encounter: Paydirt Summit Quest Relevance *The Sidequest "Building a Bridge" (AK0001) assigned by Bandero Arkose involves collecting 10 Ropes dropped by Matterhorns that are necessary to build a bridge over Blueridge River. *In the Mimicology Quest "Matterhorn Study" (CY0049), the player must collect 30 Matterhorn Horns for Cypress. *In the Extermination Quest "Matterhorn Extermination" (AS0047), the player must kill 50 Matterhorns per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming This route kills 6 Matterhorns per cicuit. Return to the Checkpoint after following the instructions, then teleport to the other Checkpoint. Kill at least 6 other mimics during a circuit to respawn the Matterhorns. Ridgeback Highlands Drop Point: Go right. Kill two. Go left, left. Kill one. Cable Car Checkpoint: Go left, down, down. Kill two. Go right, up, up. Kill one. If you clear all of the mimics in each room then you can get the first two matterhorns on each half of the route a second time on the way back Related Enemies *Mimitaur Trivia *The Matterhorn is named after a Swiss mountain in the Pennine Alps, it is one of the most famous and deadliest mountains in the alps. Category:Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies